clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Carry On
The twenty-ninth episode of Season 2. Summary Jeremy auditions for Spotlight Star and initially is very confident, but after seeing the competition, he begins to doubt himself. In a plan to garner popularity from the judges and viewers, will he lose Jamie in the process? Back in Clearwater, Scott has had enough mistreatment in gym class and starts a strike. How will the strict teacher put up with his immaturity? Also, Danielle hears that Brad is starting something with Chloe and realizes she's not completely over him. What will she do to gain his attention back on her? Main Plot Jeremy tries out for a singing competition, but wants to make himself memorable by amping up his audition. Will it just cause him more embarrassment than popularity and votes? Sub Plot Scott hates having to play sports he doesn't want to in gym and starts boycotting it by not participating. Will this just cause more problems with his classmates and teacher? Third Plot Danielle is sick to her stomach when she sees Brad with another girl and realizes she wants him back. Is it too late and should she try to move on or is there still one last hope? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Carry On" by Fun. *This is the 50th episode of Clearwater and Jeremy is contestant #50 on Spotlight Stars. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Tammin Sursok' as Caroline *'Ryan Seacrest' as Todd *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Bridgit Mendler' as Tori Hamilton *'Kristin Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Shailene Woodley' as Lauren Nessner *'Patrick Dempsey' as Edward Teller Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Todd: Welcome to Spotlight Stars! IT’S Leah: Don’t mess up. Scott: I shouldn’t be forced to do this… Danielle: It hurts every time I see him. EVERYONE’S Alicia: Stop making it such a big deal! Jarrod: Why did I get stuck with the fag on my team? (Alicia throws a ball at him) BIG Jeremy: I need a wow factor! (He is seen in only swim trunks) BREAK! (He turns around and has “vote yes” on his butt) (Danielle throws a hairbrush at her mirror) (Scott has a ball hit him in the face) NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= carry on.jpg co2.jpg co3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Lauren: "This will be a trip to remember for sure!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_229:_Carry_On Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jeremy Plots Category:Scott Plots Category:Danielle Plots